


Thread

by p0pcandy



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Hinted drunk sex, I'll try to make three more fluffier, Jack is still alive and rules Hyperion, Kinda, M/M, Oh ho ho my god chapter 2 is a ride, Pre-Canon, Rating might go up, Red String of Fate, Tags to be added, it's something like that, or something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0pcandy/pseuds/p0pcandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys bumps into someone and it's love at first sight. Maybe... Maybe it was a coincidence or maybe it was fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What a coincidence

Rhys was walking through out the halls of Hyperion, something he usually did when he needed a break from his desk job. He would have enjoyed it more if he wasn’t away from his desk just to deliver some papers to the accounting division. As he was walking, he wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings. After all he knew the layout pretty well, and at this time he knew the halls were usually empty. Rhys had control over when he left his office, sure, but he didn’t much have much time to waste. No one really has the time to slack if you’re getting threatened by Handsome Jack to work harder. Not that he was personally, but Handsome Jack didn’t even have to threaten you to make you know you should try harder. He wedged the folder he held under left arm, and brought up his cybernetic arm to check his emails. He had looked up a few of times to check that he wasn’t close to bumping into anyone or anything. Though the halls were quite empty. Rhys was invested in reading a rather long email, and there wasn’t much a reason to check ahead since he could see a clear path down the hall.

 

Rhys had then finally bumped into something, and tripped over his own feet. The papers he held fell across the floor, and his cybernetics turned off as he fell backwards. Whatever he bumped into it was pretty big and… rather firm. Man if Rhys had bumped into a wall or a door, thank god no one was around to witness it. Though it was kinda squishy, like flesh. In Hyperion you never knew, Handsome Jack may have just killed someone and they might have been propped on a wall or a door. As Rhys looked up he noticed it was indeed _not_ a wall or a door, and the reason it was fleshy is it was because it was a person. No. Not just anyone.

 

**Handsome Jack.**

 

Rhys felt himself sweat, hell he might have even pissed himself. He hoped to god that it was just a body double, and he wouldn’t be possibly murdered any at second. As silence fell over both of them, Handsome Jack had looked around then down to Rhys. There was still silence as Rhys reached out for one of his papers.

 

“I-I-I am so-so _so_ sorry sir I was- I just wasn’t…” Rhys started to pick up his papers frantically and he heard a laugh. Jack had laughed. Possibly at him? Who was Rhys kidding of course it was at him. Jack’s laughter died down a little, though there was still a chuckle in his voice.

 

“I was going to say ‘Let me make an example out of you’, but there’s no one around.” Rhys moved onto his knees as he scrambled to pick up the papers “Can’t make an example if you’re not shown to anyone.” Even though Jack had found this situation funny, he still had menace in his tone. Rhys continued to reach across the floor for his paper, whining and mumbling out ‘sorry’ to Jack over and over. Jack sighed loudly and moved to pick up some papers by his feet. “Don’t piss yourself. I was joking.” Jack murmured, he knelt by Rhys and handed him the few papers that he had picked up. Rhys held his breath and moved to take the papers in his hand and fixed them up with the other. “What? Can’t speak?” Jack said, furrowing his eyebrows.

 

Rhys sat still for a second, “Y-Yes I can speak, uh I thank you for…” Rhys waved his hands at the papers that Jack picked up for him.

 

“Hey don’t mention it…” Jack pursed his lips and studied Rhys intently. It was only then Rhys realized why Jack had gone quiet.

 

“Rhys!” He squeaked out as Jack stood straight.

 

“Right. Rhys.” Jack smirked at him for a second and Rhys’ face tinged a slight pink. Had the real Handsome Jack just say his name? No, no this had to be a body double or he would have been killed. Surely. “I want my employees to like it here. Think I’m a good guy.” Jack laughed at his own words and shook his head. “Anyway kiddo, take this as a lucky break. Get back to work and don’t fumble over yourself, or crash into anyone else.” Jack moved a hand down to help Rhys up. Rhys kept eye contact with Jack until Jack nodded to his hand with widened eyes. Quickly he took it and Jack pulled him to his feet. “There ya’ go kiddo.” He looked over Rhys before walking away in a strut. Rhys couldn’t let his eyes leave Jack as he walked away. Was it Jack? Like really Jack? It couldn’t have been. Just a body double. There is no way Handsome- _Handsome_ Jack would do any of that. Right? Rhys shook his head to clear his thoughts as he continued on his journey to the accounting division. He definitely made sure to watch where he was going this time.

* * *

 

“But are you sure?” Vaughn said, holding his cup closer to himself.

 

“Would I lie about something this huge?!” Rhys said with a smile as he slammed his mug back on the table after taking a long drink.

 

“I mean, I don’t _think_ you would, but… Who knows? Maybe while you were spaced out you started day dreaming.” Vaughn muttered, taking a slow sip of the fruit cocktail he got. “Or maybe a body double...”

 

“No- no that was no body double Vaughn. That was Handsome Jack.” Rhys smirked slightly, “You know what this means?”

 

“That… You were spared another day from… the airlock?” Rhys shot Vaughn a glare, but it softened as he began to laugh.

 

“No, this means- _this means_ that _Handsome Jack_ liked me enough to _not_ space me. See where I’m going with this?”

 

“No actually. I have no idea what you’re rambling on about.” Vaughn furrowed his eyebrows and seemed to pout. “What _are_ you going on about?”

 

“Don’t you see it?!” Rhys moved his cybernetic arm quickly over the table to grab Vaughn by the shoulder, knocking over a salt shaker in the process. “This is what I was waiting for! With a personal recommendation from Handsome Jack I’ll be able to get into any position in Hyperion!”

 

“All he did is not kill you and help you up. I think you’re over analyzing this.” Vaughn shrugged Rhys’ hand off his shoulder, “Even if you weren’t, why would Handsome Jack recommend you to any job?” Rhys sat there for a second, defensively he held onto his mug.

 

“Ok… Maybe I was over analyzing…” he murmured. He took a deep breath and looked out the window at the distant twinkling stars and into the vastness of space.

* * *

 

It’s not that he was thinking about it all day. He certainly wasn’t thinking about it all _week_. It had rolled around to Friday and Rhys was starting to think that maybe he was over analyzing it a little too much. He told himself this too, Jack had even stated that he _was_ going to kill him. He wasn’t even being subtle. Rhys kept repeating that to himself. Why would Handsome Jack even think about him? To Handsome Jack he was as good as dirt. He probably thought of him as much too. He took in a deep breath and again wasn’t paying attention to where he was walking. He probably should have been since the outcome wasn’t exactly pleasant last time, and like last time he bumped into something hard _again_. Rhys fell on his backside, almost a little too hard. He was about to say something like ‘watch it’ though he knew well enough it was _his_ fault. Rhys sat up, and just like last time… was met with the face of none other than Handsome Jack.

 

“Jesus kiddo, we _really_ got to stop meeting like this.” Jack said with a laugh. Rhys hadn’t even realized that he had already offered out a hand to help Rhys up. “I know I had people falling for me, but this is just ridiculous.” Rhys let his eyes trail to the hand Jack was holding out and he grabbed it, getting pulled to his feet. Rhys felt his cheeks go a slight pink.

 

“S-Sorry, if it means anything I really didn’t want us to meet like this… I...” Rhys rubbed his hair back. “I am really sorry.”

 

“You’re quite clumsy you know? You space out a lot or something?” Jack moved closer to Rhys and that made him stiffen in fear, his eyes grew wider when Jack out stretched a hand. Rhys quickly shut his eyes, his life flashing before them. Jack knocked on the top of Rhys’ skull lightly with his knuckles. “Doesn’t sound hollow.” Jack remarked with a smirk. Rhys opened up an eye and looked to Jack before opening his other.

 

“I’ll really start watching where I’m going I’m so sorry.” Rhys said quickly, starting to play with his hands.

 

“You better.” Jack sounded… amused? Maybe he was just prodding at the situation. Rhys moved his body slightly away from Jack with a sigh. “Wasn’t kidding ‘bout the meeting thing either. Really gotta have you stop bumping into me like this.” Jack paused and wheezed out what sounded like a laugh before walking off. “Get it?! Oh god. Anyway, cya kiddo!” He yelled to Rhys before turning the corner out of sight.

* * *

 

Rhys was sitting at his desk, working as hard as anyone who didn’t want to die from their boss could. Although it seems Rhys had avoided that, not once… but twice. He had run into Jack twice and all Jack did was laugh and help him up. Why? That’s all Rhys could think about. Why did Handsome Jack spare him, not once but twice? It just didn’t make any sense to him. Did Jack spare him because possibly he liked Rhys?

 

Nah. That was a stretch definitely. Rhys was just lucky that’s all. A loud thump of papers being put onto his desk tore him from his thoughts. He looked up to Vasquez who had just placed the papers on his desk.

 

“These need to be delivered to Handsome Jack’s office. Since you’re dozing off, I’m sure you’d be up for the task.” He said, raising a single eyebrow at Rhys, “You are, aren’t you? You’re not going to chicken out because it’s Handsome Ja-”

 

“I’ll do it.” Rhys said quickly, cutting Vasquez off as he tucked the papers under his arm and he stood up. “I’m not scared of Handsome Jack _at all_.” Rhys glared at Vasquez and the man had glared back. The room fell silent as Rhys moved from behind his desk and out of the room.

 

The walk took a bit longer than expected. The halls were busy today and Rhys had to make sure his mind didn’t wander so he didn’t bump into anyone. The ride in the elevator was quiet, there wasn’t any elevator music. That was fine to Rhys though, but it did let his thoughts catch up to him. He was really going to go to Jack’s office. Handsome Jack’s office. He finally had a reason too, of course not the reason he wanted, but it would do. When the elevator stopped, Rhys stepped out. He looked forwards to the long stretch of hallway before him. Rhys took a deep breath and fixed his tie. It was mostly empty, well other than the pictures on the wall and the small areas where Cl4p-TPs used to work. Rhys looked up to the double doors in front of him and cleared his throat as he leaned in to knock on the door. But right before Rhys’ fist was going to reach the door it opened. Rhys quickly looked up to Jack then straightened himself up and held out the papers, advoiding eye contact.

 

“I’m uh... guessing those are for me pumpkin?” Jack said, reaching out for the papers and flipping through them for a while before looking back to Rhys, “You’re still here?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. Rhys flinched and stepped back.

 

“I was just leaving sir,” Rhys said quickly, he turned around gritted his teeth in worry. A hand was placed on one of his shoulders, which stopped Rhys dead in his tracks and caused him turned back around.

 

“I don’t think I _dismissed_ you, kiddo.” Jack said, there was a smirk on his face. Rhys’ breath hitched as Jack took his hand off of Rhys. “Is this the only reason you came up here?” He waved the papers in the air. Rhys nodded quickly, then he looked over Jack and shook his head slowly. “What’s the other reason then?” Jack looked Rhys in the eyes, “Are you sweating again?”

 

“S-Sorry…” Rhys mumbled, “The other reason was- well… I...” Rhys cleared his throat, “I uh was wondering why you didn’t kill me when I bumped into you last time.” Jack had stared blankly at Rhys.

 

“Last time? What do you mean…? OH! That. Yeah, no…” Jack moved slightly closer to his office but looked back at Rhys for a second, “I spared ya because I like you.” Jack turned around and rolled his eyes before stepping back into the office. Rhys felt his face get warm and he held a hand up to his face in embarrassment as the doors closed.


	2. The big eye in the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is what goes down, Rhys got told by his idiol that he likes him... So who wouldn't want to celebrate?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks at the last time I updated this* *cringes* wahhh!! I'm so sorry- and I'm not going to lie I pretty much forgot I even made this, again very sorry. But I have it a little bit done and I know how long I'm going to make it sooo.. Anyway! Thank you to those reading this, I really appreciate it!!

“He said he liked me.” Rhys said excitement in his voice.

“I’m saying you’re delusional.” Vaughn replied setting down his fork down near his plate, “Handsome Jack doesn’t like anybody.”

“Vaughn,” Rhys started with a laugh, “He  _ literally  _ said he liked me.” Rhys moved closer to the table and looked around, “This is our big break buddy, and soon we won’t have to be taking orders from those low lives.” Vaughn inhaled deeply and sighed.

“Ok, and if he likes you, it doesn’t mean he would exactly like me.”

“What do you mean? Everybody likes you.” Vaughn looked at Rhys deadpanned, “Ok, well I mean it shouldn’t matter if he likes you, right? You could still become the head of accounting with my help.”

“How will you do that?” Vaughn asked peering over his glasses.

“By becoming Vice President, duh.” Rhys sat back with his arms crossed, “Just imagine it Vaughn, me and Jack ruling Hyperion together.”

“You know I don’t have as  _ wild  _ of an imagination as you do Rhys.”

“Then maybe we should go to a bar, get that head of yours wild, come on for one night buddy, you and me!”

“Rhys, I don't think we have the money,”

“Hey, we bust our asses all week- and may I remind you about my promotion coming up?”

“What to vice president?” Vaughn joked.

“No! Although that would be nice, but no I meant the department head! Remember Henderson?" Rhys gave Vaughn a smirk, seeing his friend think over it before giving Rhys a smirk himself.   
"Hell yeah I do!"   
"Then we are going to the fanciest bar on Helios and living it up!"   
"Hey, if I'm not puking up the most expensive wine Helios has to offer than we are doing it wrong," Vaughn said, extending his fist with a laugh as Rhys collided his fist with Vaughn's making an explosion noise to go along with.

* * *

 Rhys looked over the bar with a whistle, yep this was definitely the most expensive bar in Helios. He didn't even need Vaughn to calculate the prices to figure that one out. The only thing that set him off about this, and no, it wasn't his bank account, because like he said, he had been working his ass off all week, was the bouncer. He looked huge, broad shoulders big beard...was..was that a mechanical eye? 

So, maybe Rhys had gulped and tried to give Vaughn the most reassuring thumbs up someone like him could muster up while being glared at by a huge bouncer in front of a club that would certainly waste his bank account.    
His friend rushed by his side at the thumbs up and tried to brush back his hair, like he was actually made for a place like this and brushed off the shoulders of his suit... That totally wasn't from his regular work uniform. If Vaughn could pull it off he could too damn it.    
They walked up to the club, and, what do you know, got stopped almost immediately.    
"I don't think you two are on the list, VIPs only," Rhys looked at the man and huffed, puffing his chest out a little.   
"I-I'm sorry Rhys let's-"   
"We are VIPs," Rhys said before Vaughn could ruin his one night of fun before he would be a rich man and this would become boring.   
The bouncer just raised an eyebrow with a smirk, "Oh is that so kid? Why don't we ask the special guy himself then,"   
"What is this some birthday party?" Rhys asked laughing as the bouncer talked through an ear device. Just as Vaughn was going to pull Rhys away, to probably make sure his friend wasn't murdered, a head popped out from the door. The person looked over Vaughn first, a clear Iook of disgust... Or was that morbid curiosity? They looked to Rhys making him stiffen and let out a squeak.   
"Oh! Hey, you're uh... Reece, right?"   
"Rhys,"   
"Yeah, yeah potato, potahto. What are you doing here kid? Can I never catch a break?" Vaughn had looked to Rhys as if he was talking to a god, or a ghost. Rhys felt like he was too as Handsome Jack had moved out from behind the door.   
"I-I was just going to celebrate uh..."   
"Hey you don't really need a reason to get an expensive drink. Wilhelm, let these savages in come on, hell a party is a party right fellas?" Rhys and Vaughn had nodded quickly as Jack walked out and placed an arm around Vaughn's shoulders and Rhys' waist. Rhys' face tinged a slight pink as he could already smell heavy alcohol on Jack.    
He led them into the bar, and if Rhys didn't know any better this place felt more like a club as the music blaired and he could hear it get louder as he moved through the slim hall that separated the door from the actual bar. Jack, while walking in had let go of Vaughn and was now fully walking with Rhys. "So! Who's the twerp you brought along with you Rhysie?" Jack yelled, which he didn't really have to, Rhys was literally right there. A breathy, nervous sigh left Rhys as he feared to try to stick up for his friend who was being made fun of by Jack.   
"Vaughn, he's uh... My best friend," he tried to flash Vaughn a smile but his friend was shivering and holding onto both of his arms. It kinda looked like he had pissed himself... Figuratively. Rhys looked back to in front of him as the doors opened automatically and showed, like Rhys said, a club like atmosphere more than a bar one.   
"Right, you have fun Vauuughnn," Jack stretched out Vaughn's name before turning to Rhys, "And you, oh boy do I need to get some drinks in you, god," Jack took in a deep breath as he waved over a bartender, "What do you like kid? Pina Coladas? Getting caught in the rain?" Rhys couldn't help but laugh at that looking into Jack's sparkling eyes, "Look at that, maybe you're not as much as a kid as I thought," the bartender was now in front of Jack and Rhys, waiting for an order.   
"I'll have a margarita, if that's-"   
"The strongest Tequila you got sweet cheeks, don't hold back on ol' Jackie here. This guy," Jack patted Rhys' chest, "Is going to get crunk." Rhys looked surprised and a little worried to Jack. Maybe he also looked for Vaughn to try to get a BFF escape plan. If he was dying, so was Vaughn. It's a BFF thing...   
Vaughn though was talking with one of the girls that had just left the stage... Oh my god, Rhys looked wide eyed at Jack and the bartender.   
This was a strip club.   
Rhys let out a soft nervous laugh that couldn't be heard over the loud bassy music.

The bartender had nodded at Jack before Jack led Rhys towards the stage. Rhys was so not ready for this. Like at all. Jack sat him down in a chair and sat beside him with a huge grin. "You are going to love this kid, I got some of the best strippers from-" Jack looked to Rhys who was sweating bullets, "You ok kid? Don't tell me you've never been to a strip club before,"    
"I-I," Rhys started but was interrupted by a tap on his arm and he was met with a nice looking glass of Tequila.   
"There ya go kid! Get fucking white girl wasted am I right?!" Rhys grabbed the drink reluctantly and nursed the side of it with his lips. "Man you really need to relax kiddo," Rhys had clenched the drink in his hand with a whine.    
"Y-You know I'm kind of... I mean, I've never been in an environment like this,"   
"Oh that's obvious kiddo, I mean you didn't even brings wads of cash on you amirite?"   
"I-I brought a card,"   
"Mistake number one then, watch this," Jack reached into his jacket and pulled out a wad of cash, throwing a couple of them on stage and the girl on the pole smirked at Jack.   
"I-I'm not sure I understand what-"   
"God do you need cash to loosen up too kid? Here," Jack plopped the wad of cash down in his lap and winked at him. This really only caused Rhys to swallow nervously as he examined the money.    
"I-I don't know,"   
"That's it," Jack picked Rhys up by the collar of his shirt, tugging him up with a lot of force, "You're going to chug that Tequila in your hand then we're going back to my pad and you are going to loosen up. Ok sweetheart?" Rhys felt he didn't have a choice as he slowly nodded up and down. Jack took in a deep breath and let go of Rhys, glaring holes into him.   
"Oh, oh god you meant? Right... Right now?"   
"Yes, dum dum," Jack crossed his arms as Rhys felt his stomach churn. This was not how he wanted his night- or life- to end. He quickly chugged it, screaming at himself internally for it. Jack again pulled him up but this time to his feet as he walked towards the entrance dragging Rhys along with.

Rhys was pulled into an elevator, he wasn't sure where but Jack did say something about his pad... His... Oh god was he taking him to his house?! Ok, first, fanboy dream come true, second, he was dying tonight wasn't he?   
As soon as the elevator stopped Jack pulled Rhys out and lead him towards an expensive looking door- kind of similar to the club's and unlocked the door before pulling Rhys in and slamming it behind them.    
"Ok! So, is this more your style?"   
"W-What?"   
"We all have a style kiddo, mine is night clubs with strippers and yours.... Well I don't know,"   
"Sir, I kinda want to ask why is this all happening?"   
"Good question! Let's say... Because you bumped into me twice then came to my office- then well fuck I don't know- show up at my goddamn club wearing-" Jack grabbed Rhys' vest, "god, what is this? Your work uniform?"    
"M-Maybe,"   
"Anyway, you've bumping into me a lot recently, like we were meant to bump into each other," Jack took in a deep breath, walking to a cabinet and pulling out a rather large whiskey bottle, "I mean I kinda wanted to kill you every time it happened, but hell if you're going to be everywhere you should literally be everywhere,"   
"What?"   
"Oh my fucking-" Jack handed Rhys a glass half full of whiskey, "drink," Rhys did as told and drank it in two gulps. He set it down, his body still screaming at him. "I think this is the alcohol but Jesus I actually do like you kid," Rhys quirked an eyebrow at Jack.   
"Is... That a confession?"   
"Handsome Jack doesn't confess," Jack lead Rhys over to a nice soft couch while filling up his glass again.

"So, what is it I can do to let you loosen up buddy?" Jack said, moving himself back on the couch with a wide grin, "Because believe me, when you're loose enough you and me are going back to that bar, taking some shots, and getting the best lap dances Helios can offer,"    
"I... I've never had a lap dance,"   
"Never had a- Jesus, next thing I know you'll be telling me that you're a virgin," Rhys looked at Jack, a firm hand patting his upper back, "You are aren't you?!"   
"N-No! I am not!" The grin on Jack's face only got wider.   
"Then at least we don't have to look for a hooker too." Jack poured a little more into Rhys' cup, which Rhys totally didn't notice that it was a bit empty. Rhys looked away pouting and started to take small sips of his drink, that’s when he finally noticed how lavish everything was. Of course, it was Handsome Jack after all, but even with all the lavish wallpapers and chandeliers hanging above on the ceiling, it still felt cozy, homelike even. When Rhys had turned back to Jack he let out a squeak from how close the other man had become while he was looking away.

“Uh..” Rhys begun, looking into Jack's eyes.

“You know I'm not really sure what's going on here but...” Jack muttered taking Rhys’ flesh hand and studying it, “This feels right,”

“H-How much have you had to drink?” Jack shot his gaze up to Rhys with a low growl, pulling his hand, and ultimately arm to make him jut forward, face inches away from Jack's own.

“This isn't twenty questions, Rhys,”

“S-Sorry it's just- I mean...” Jack cocked an eyebrow and Rhys saw his eyes rake down his face to his lips.

“You look so nice... God I'd love to wreck you,” Jack whispered out in a growling, sultry tone.

“S-Seriously?” Rhys quietly whined, a quiet part of him hoping what he thought was going to happen didn't happen... The louder part of him totally did though. Jack looked back into Rhys’ eyes as he leaned forward and pressed his lips sloppily against Rhys’ own and pushed him down into the couch, after a while of making out and feeling Jack’s tongue explore Rhys’ mouth, he was suddenly up and being dragged towards another room, the whiskey he had in his hand lost somewhere.

Jack whispered out sweet words to Rhys before pushing him to a bed, climbing in between his legs and gripping onto his thighs. It was like a dream, and Rhys was hoping he wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

* * *

 First thing Jack noticed was the piercing headache. Second thing he noticed was a body right next to his. "What the hell..." Usually his mornings weren't like this, waking up next to someone in his bed, they would usually leave during the night or before he woke up himself. If they did stay he would send death threats their way. Third thing he noticed was how his arm that the person was laying on was now numb.

"Hey." The person didn't stir and Jack shoved them off of his arm trying to rub the life back into it. "God you're heavy for someone so-" Jack trailed his eyes over last night's screw and noticed the hickeys and random bites strewn about. With a whistle he leaned over and trailed his finger over a bite. This kid was definitely sleeping like the dead. Jack even thought he might've killed him. Soon enough the person opened their eyes and slowly drifted them to Jack over them and it looked like they turned white as if they saw a ghost. "Glad to see you're awake kiddo,"

"H-Handsome Jack?"

"Yeah that's my name sweetheart," Jack mumbled and leant closer to the person. "What do you remember of last night?"

"I remember a bar and Vaughn- V-Vaughn! He's probably worried sick!" The person sat up but let out a yelp holding their side.

"Woah slow down kitten, you know this is a honor to be in bed with me." Jack turned their face to his,  “You don't remember what happened between us? Because I have no fucking clue and I want answers,”

“Well stating the obvious we had sex and... God I feel like shit... I must've drank a lot last night,” Jack nodded, looking at the kid's face to try to remember his name... Rice? Reece?...  _ Rhys _ .

"Rhys... you doing ok? Because if you're feeling-"

"I'm fine." Rhys muttered and stood shakily.

"Doesn't look fine if you ask me." Rhys looked back at Jack and the only thing Jack could think to do was raise an eyebrow at him.

Rhys turned back around and started to pick up his clothes when he heard a whistle from behind him. Jack had whistled. Why wouldn't he? With an ass like that? He did good last night he'll give himself that. Although getting piss drunk was not part of the plan and the plan included a hot chick in his bed that would have left after he fell asleep. Though this was alright. Rhys turned around his shirt clutched in his hand and against his body. His face was going red too. It was a nice look for him.

"Nice ass kiddo," Jack said amused and crossed his arms.

"Uhm... thanks?"

"You're welcome. You know usually people would have left by now. Cherish their last days before I throw them out of an airlock for telling everybody they fucked Handsome Jack or you know vice versa." Rhys stood there, clearly in shock.

"I'll go right now sir I'm so sorry," Rhys started to put on his clothes and head for the door.

"Man kid I hate watching you go but I love watching you leave... Oh and don't let the automotive turrents shoot you on the way out!" Rhys was now out of sight and probably out of mind. Not out of Jack's mind though. He would keep an eye on "Rhys" just to see if he was good enough to be well fucked again. "Hey Meg I got someone I need to keep tabs on," Jack said with a grin when his assistant picked up.


End file.
